Et si
by Daydreamers-never-stop
Summary: Et si... Tris n'était pas morte... Que Caleb l'avait fait... Première fan-fiction pour moi...Bonne lecture :) /!\ les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent pas ni même l'univers du livre. -Publication tout les mois le 15.
1. Les retrouvailles (chapitre1)

_Et si..._

Certains ne sont pas morts comme : Tris, Tori, Uriah, Max... D'autres comme Caleb sont eux morts...

Tobias 

Tris est inconsciente depuis maintenant quatre heures. Je veille sur elle depuis le début : je refuse que quelqu'un prenne ma place même pour quelques minutes tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée. Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire : je lui en veux d'avoir essayer de... Non. Je lui en voulais. Il Va falloir que je lui dise pour son frère... Elle se réveille.

« - Tris...

-Je...Je...

-Chut...Tout va bien... » lui ai dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Elle n'a pas chercher à comprendre. Tris s'est assise et a pleuré longtemps dans mes bras. Je sait pas comment la consoler : il n'y a pas de mot. Christina est arrivée en courant, a pris Tris dans ses bras. Je la remercie d'un coup de tête : je dois sortir... Un peu... Après le sacrifice de Caleb,on est tous revenus dans nos factions : Christina, Tris et moi les derniers arrivés chez les Audacieux. Je me dirige vers le n'y a presque personne : les seuls qui sont là sont épuisés et dépités. Je les salue rapidement. Je retourne dans la fosse: je m'assoie à l'endroit où j'ai aidé Tris. Tellement de souvenirs accrochés à cet endroit : de bons,de mauvais,de très spécial, d'étonnants, des bizarres.

Je décide d'aller dans ma chambre. Ma mère m'a laissé un message : « Tobias, il va falloir tout reconstruire : les habitations,la société... Tout. Les Factions étaient une bonne idée à l'origine. L'Origine était que chaqu'uns aient une place : le test d'aptitude te dirigeait vers un métier. On était libre de vivre où on avait été diriger ou alors dans des logements ailleurs. On pouvait donc vivre avec les autres factions, voir sa famille... Avant qu'ils décident : « La Faction avant les liens du sang ». Je te propose donc le poste de dirigeant des Audacieux pour consolider ma vision des faits. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, propose-moi autre chose. Tris s'est réveillée ? »

Ma mère...Je lui répondrais plus tard. Je retourne voir Tris. Tris s'était changée et ne pleurait plus. Elle est assise sur le lit dos vers moi. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien mais … Est-ce une erreur de vouloir le changer ? Est-ce une erreur de penser pouvoir la consoler ?

Je me dirige vers elle. Elle se retourne vers moi. Je vois ses yeux rouges elle vient de se calmer.J'hésite à engager la conversation Je me lance.

« - Ça va mieux ? Elle me regarde l'air de dire que ça ne sers à rien de poser la question.

Et toi ? Je souris : elle me sourit aussi. Puis se rapproche de moi. Je l'enlace.

Christina...

Me l'a déjà dit ? Oui .

Ah...

… Je suis désolée pour...

Je t'en veux pas. Elle m'a regardée et a sourit encore une fois.( Je ne sais pas si je ne lui en ai voulu...)

…

Ma mère m'a proposé une solution pour tout reconstruire. »

Je lui résume le message de ma mère. Tris me regarde avec de grands yeux à la fin.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rien.C'est bizarre, je pensais que c'était comme ça depuis toujours.

Les Problèmes « divergents » ou les factions fermées ?

Les deux »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai embrassée. Elle me l'a rendu. Puis je l'ai encore embrassé.

Le Soleil se lève sur la ville. J'ai laissé Tris dormir et je suis sur les toits du bâtiment des audacieux (où les novices sautent la première fois) : je viens souvent ici, pour réfléchir penser aux conséquences de mes choix et aussi ceux de ma mère... Je décide de descendre voir Zeke et Marlène, dans la chambre d' Uriah (qui est dans le coma). Je rentre dans la pièce : Zeke est assis sur une chaise endormi, Marlène est devant le lit donc je ne vois pas Uriah. Je m'approche du lit : Uriah est réveillé et assis dans le lit d'hôpital. Je souris, Uriah me vois et me sourit à son tour.

« - Salut. Dis-je

Hey ! Ça va ? Me demande Uriah

Oui et toi ?

Ça se voit je pense non ?!

Je préférais te poser quand même la question. Ça fait combien de temps ? Demandais-je à Marlène

Presque 30 minutes mais Zeke n'est pas encore au courant. Il dort. Il en a besoin... ça fait 2 semaines qu'il dort que quelques minutes par jour.

Je comprends que vous le laissez dormir. Sinon besoin de quelque chose comme... un petit dej' ?

Sans refus. Me répond Marlène

Yep ! Me dit enjoué Uriah

Un comme ton frère? Comme Zeke ?

Encore:Yep !

Pas pour moi un comme ta copine ». Me répond Marlène d'un air moqueur en insistant sur le « ta copine » Du coup Uriah éclate de rire me voyant gêné.

Zeke se réveille donc à cause de son frère. Il se met debout poings armés avant de voir son frère, assis sur le lit éclaté de rire, et Marlène souriant assise aux pieds d'Uriah. Il arrive vers moi et me sers, surpris je sort un son digne d'une souris ce qui a pour seul effet de faire rire encore plus Uriah et Marlène. Après m'être fait relâcher je vais chercher les commandes de petit-déjeuners de Marlène et Uriah avec Zeke. Je discute avec Zeke de proposition de ma mère. Il est persuader que je ferai un bon leader et que ma mère a une bonne idée, soit dite en passant la meilleure qu'elle est eue, et que l'on doit l'appliquer tant que c'est possible. J'ai confiance en lui je pense que si j'arrivais à ne plus lui faire confiance il y aurait un gros problème. C'est grâce à lui que je suis là aujourd'hui et s'il me dit que je ferai un bon leader, je devrai le croire il me connaît mieux que moi même. Je prends les petit-déjeuners et retourne dans la chambre d'Uriah. Zeke est partit faire un tour dehors. Je leur dépose leurs repas sur le table. Je vais voir Tris. Elle dort... Je me rends compte qu'elle a beaucoup pleurer les draps sont complètement mouillés et l'oreiller aussi. Je décide de m'asseoir au bout du lit et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Elle a certainement sentie que je me suis assis car elle commence à grogner comme tout les matins. Je me met à sourire malgré moi : elle est trop drôle quand elle se réveille. Tris se frotte les yeux encore gonflés par les larmes, puis me regarde en baillant. Du coup, je souris encore plus, Tris se met à sourire aussi (enfin...Je l'attendais depuis longtemps depuis la mort de son frère elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus...).


	2. 2 mois plus tard (chapitre2)

Petite parenthèse :

\- les dialogues seront en italique pour plus de lisibilité (dites moi si c'est mieux ^^)

-Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais mon travail de seconde m'empêchait d'écrire...(certification d'allemand sur la mythologie nordique^^) Excusez moi encore :/ et bonne lecture.

J'allais oublier: Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)

* * *

2 mois plus tard...

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis peu, je me réveille aux côtés de Tris qui dort encore. Je me lève, vais me doucher puis m'habille. Tris viens de s'éveiller et met de la musique pour se donner du courage. Je ne comprends jamais comment elle se donne du courage avec ça... Mais j'aime bien, elle est de bonne humeur après... Pendant qu'elle se prépare, je regarde les informations et mes messages. Le métier de Leader est très fatiguant mais Tris est toujours plus fatiguée que moi : elle est Ambassadrice Audacieuse.

Notre journée bien chargée commence donc par le petit-déjeuner avec Christina, Zeke et Shauna...

_« - Hey ! Dis-je à tout le petit monde._

_-Salut ! me répond Christina avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_-Hey les...(Shauna coupe Uriah en lui écrasant la main)OK...OK je dirai rien. Me répond Uriah_

_-Pousse toi un peu Zeke ! Demande Shauna._

_-Plus ... Ronchonne Zeke._

_-Alors quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je à la tablée._

_-Lancer de couteaux pour les transferts. Me répond Zeke._

_-Conférence au siège sur les cours pour les enfants de 6 à 16 ans. Dit Tris_

_-Tatouages comme d'hab'. Dit Chris'_

_-Surveillance extérieur avec Uriah et Max. Répond Shauna_

_-Chargée donc… Dis-je_

_-Bonjour à tous, j'ai un soucis Tobias. Un corps nous a été ramené de l'extérieur. Mais le soucis c'est qu'il est sensé être mort et il ne l'est pas... » Me dit Max_

Je me lève d'un bond et suit arrive à l'infirmerie.

Devant moi, à quelques mètres seulement, un corps allongé sur le lit. Je m'approche pour voir son visage, je le reconnaît, je ne sais pas quoi penser : est-il vraiment vivant ? Est-ce véritablement lui ? Est-ce un songe ? Un imposteur ? Ou simplement une réalité dure à accepter ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir décider de le dire ou non à Tris. Je me concentre sur mon « métier » de leader pour le moment. Je demande aux infirmiers des informations sur les conditions de son retour parmi nous. J'apprends qu'il a été déposé devant le quartier général des fraternels qui nous ont signaler un étranger mal au point venant de l'extérieur. Il se réveille, et demande Christina dans un souffle, avant de s'évanouir de nouveau. Je pars donc chercher Christina au salon de tatouage vu l'heure qu'il est.

_« - Tiens salut... Un nouveau tatouage ? M'accueille Tori_

_-Pas vraiment non..._

_-Tu cherches quelqu'un donc ?_

_-Exactement..._

_-Chris'. Crie-t-elle_

_-OUIIII J'arrive. Répond elle._

_-Je te laisse donc. Chef. Déconna Tori._

_-OK à plus... Tori ?!_

_-Oui ?!_

_-C'est toujours possible pour demain soir ?_

_-Oui oui. Je t'aurai prévenu sinon ou Tris._

_-Oui je suis là ! Oula... Ça va pas trop trop toi..._

_-Tu peux quitter ton travail pour le reste de la journée ? Je sais c'est beaucoup demander mais c'est..._

_-Je reviens, je vais demander »_

Et la voilà partie en criant à tout le monde de se pousser sinon elle les écrase. Une boule d'énergie... Comment fait Tris pour être sa meilleure amie ? Mystère...

_« - Je suis de retour ! crie encore Christina_

_-J'avais pas remarquer..._

_-Bref... On s'en fiche car la réponse est oui bien sûr !_

_-Bon alors... Suit moi. »_

Sur le chemin, elle pose beaucoup de question très bizarres pour une meilleure amie de Tris... Style : A quand la demande en mariage...Pourquoi et surtout comment on s'est mis ensemble... Les filles parlent pas de ça d'habitude ?

Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas la faire rentrer aussi excitée et hystérique. Elle risquerai de faire une bêtise. Je lui explique que la personne en question a demandé à la voir, que la nouvelle va être difficile à accepter certainement, et que forcement c'est en tant qu'ami que je serais là et non en tant que leader.

Tris

Je suis assise dans le siège des Érudits, je dois voir Émilie la nouvelle Leader. Je repense à cette dernière année, tant de choses sont arrivées, des personnes bien comme mauvaises, beaucoup de remise en question, des questions, des fous-rires, des larmes beaucoup de larmes, des découvertes bonnes, mauvaises; mais on est ressortis plus forts plus mûrs aussi, plus déterminés. Ce moment de nostalgie semble si long et trop court à la fois.

Cara arrive, tablette à la main.

_»- Salut Tris._

_\- Salut. Ça va bien aujourd'hui?_

_\- Plutôt bien oui; j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Mais toi ça va?_

_\- Oui ça va. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu vas me dire et ce qui te rends aussi souriante._

_\- C'est vrai que depuis que je suis porteuse de ce Projet avec Andrew; je souris beaucoup plus._

_\- Andrew? Avec toi? Je croyais que vous ne vous entendiez pas?_

_\- Non, on ne s'entend toujours pas mais la Science et le savoir avant tout n'est-ce pas?_

_\- Alors ce projet?_

_\- Viens, on va aller dans mon bureau. Je vais prévenir Émilie pour l'attente._

_\- Merci._

_\- Assied toi, je t'explique. Avec l'accord du gouvernement et des Sans-factions -maintenant appelés les Libres- pour donner du travail à ceux-ci. On va agrandir la ville, un quartier d'habitation supplémentaire pour chaque faction; et aussi une dizaine de quartiers libres pour les Libres et pour les familles composées de deux faction par exemple un Érudit avec une Fraternelle. C'est bien non?_

_\- Effectivement c'est important et impressionnant. Juste une question les travaux commence où? Quand? Pour combien de temps?_

_\- Les travaux commenceront partout autour de notre ville actuelle : 5 Équipes ont été constitués et dans chacune d'entre elles 5 plus petites pour les 5 secteurs ou lieu si tu préfères, Et les cinq secteurs de travail: deux pour les bâtiments, une autre pour les routes, encore une pour les transports et la dernière pour l'électricité et la plomberie; l'intérieur... Ils commencent dans quatre heures présisément pour une durée de trois semaines grâce aux progrès scientifiques de l'équipe d'Andrew._

_\- Whoa! J'attends de voir ça mais bravo. Très bon travail._

_\- Oh...Et je vais passer sur les écrans pour annoncer ça à la population._

_\- Félicitation!_

_\- J'ouvre une bouteille. J'arrive.»_

La bouteille... La boisson des Erudits, ça me rappelle quelque chose. A ce moment là, Tobias et moi étions "séparé" aux yeux des Sans-factions qui étaient les seuls au pouvoir à ce moment là. Cara revient avec cette fameuse bouteille ainsi que deux verres. On trinque. Le goût est le même que dans mes souvenirs: acide et avec des bulles. Cara m'apprend que l'on appelle ça de la Limonade à cause du citron. Peu de temps après, Andrew appelle Cara. Je décide donc de m'en aller.

* * *

Qui est le Mort en vie?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... J'ai essayer de prendre en compte toutes vos précédentes review... Ai-je réussie à vous de me le dire...

Une petite Review? ( je réponds à chaque fois)

Bisous et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ;)


	3. Ca recommence (chapitre 3)

**_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous,_**

**_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente ..._**

**_Merci a toutes vos Review_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_-Call me Divergent-_**

**_PS: Je laisse les dialogues en italique_**

* * *

**TRIS:**

Le jour viens de se lever mais Tobias et moi étions déjà levés depuis longtemps. Généralement le vendredi matin, on va courir ensemble. Après on s'assoit dans le Millenium Park, main dans la main, nous regardons le soleil se lever, le ciel prendre une teinte rosé. Ce ciel emmena ce jour-là ,un souvenir douloureux, celui de ma mère et mon père... Ils m'ont raconté une fois quand le printemps arrivait, il fallait tout vider comme le ciel a l'aube... Ce n'est pas le souvenir qui est douloureux c'est le fait que ce soit mes parents... Avec ce souvenir, les larmes coulent sur mes joues, le vent se lève et fait tomber une mèche devant mes yeux. Tobias me regarde, essuie mes larmes, et sourit. Je me cale contre lui, j'aimerai rester là... Mais son devoir de Leader l'appelle. Il est bientôt 6 heures et Tobias doit travailler; on décide donc de rentrer.

Arrivés dans la fosse, Tobias m'embrasse et part en courant vers les bureaux quant à moi je décide d'aller manger un bout au réfectoire. Je croise Zeke tenter de donner à manger à Eva, sa petite qui est déjà très têtue.

" _\- Besoin d'aide? dis-je au jeune papa_

_\- Oui... Clairement je ne sais pas faire...  
_

_\- Tu t'es déjà demander si elle avait faim avant d'essayer?_

_\- Non pas vraiment mais... Je croyais... me répond Zeke géné.  
_

_\- C'est pas un reproche._

_\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois qu'elle est encore fatiguée. Merci Tris._

_\- De rien... C'est normal._

_\- Au fait, j'ai à te parler..._

_\- Ah... A propos de quoi? _

_-Je ne peux pas de le dire devant les autres..._

_-Je comprends ...Tu peux ce soir?_

_\- Oui mais seulement après 21H à cause de Shauna._

_\- Pas de soucis. A ce soir._

_\- A ce soir."_

Zeke prend Eva dans ses bras, je souris, ils sont vraiment chou tous les deux. Je dois partir j'ai un rendez-vous avec Cara pour son projet puis avec Matthew qui fait maintenant partit de la brigade de cherche en génétique dans la faction des Érudits. Comme si je n'étais pas assez en retard, Harrison vient me saluer et me demande si j'avais vu Chris', bien sûr je ne lui répondu que au salon de tatouage mais hier. Il me remercie vite fait et cours vers le salon. Je n'ai pas pu mentionner le fait qu'elle est en congé aujourd'hui ... A ce moment là, je regarde l'horloge du réfectoire, je suis en retard de 10 minutes. Je cours pour arrivé aux rails mais le train est déjà passé. Je vais devoir courir pour ne pas arriver en retard chez les Érudits c'est très mal vu. Une galère de plus, mais j'ai connu pire...

* * *

Le soir depuis quelque temps, je rentre à l'appartement seule, Tobias travaille encore. Notre appartement est assez grand avec une baie vitrée qui donne sur le balcon, je l'aime vraiment on peut voir le ciel rougir le soir. Je m'installe avec la tablette sur un fauteuil près du balcon, je dois planifier les interview concernant le projet de Cara sur la construction des nouveaux logements ; Un quartier supplémentaire pour toutes les factions: Toute les chaines veulent en parler. Le projet commence demain pour les construction et la population en redemande.

Zeke arrive à l'appartement.

" - _Tobias à l'air perturbé ... me dit Zeke_

_\- Non, je pense plutôt qu'il est fatigué ou tracassé ou bien les deux... Mais pas perturbé._

_\- Tu as certainement raison... Autre chose, on t'a dit qui est revenu d'entre les morts si je puis dire?_

_\- Non, ils te l'ont dit?_

_\- Oui, Tobias m'a chargé de te le dire aujourd'hui s'il ne te l'avais pas dit._

_\- Ah..._

_\- Je te le dis du coup ou pas?_

_\- Arrête avec ce suspense! Dis s'il te plait._

_\- Bon d'accord. Je vais te le dire... La personne que l'on a retrouvé c'est..._"

Et là l'alarme retentit. L'alarme de Guerre.

Je ne saurai donc pas qui n'est pas mort... Je reçois un appel de Quatre:

"_\- Hey, Tris tu m'entends bien?_

_\- Oui bien sûr. Il y a un problème?_

_\- Oui les fraternels ont déclenché l'alarme. Detroit nous déclare la guerre._

_\- La guerre ?! Ça recommence..._"

Zeke passe devant moi et me dit qu'il va chercher son arme et qu'il me rejoint au train. J'enfile mon blouson et met mes bottes, je prends aussi mon pistolet; je ferme l'appart'. Et cours vers les rails, regarde ma montre, 10 minutes avant l'arrivée du train. Je décide d'aller chercher Christina. Elle accepte sans problème.

On se met donc, tous les trois,en route pour le secteur des fraternels. Sur le chemin, on parle de notre travail à chaqu'un et bien sûr du projet de Cara qui pour nous est la meilleure idée de tous les temps : Pouvoir voir et discuter avec les autres factions sans être jugé, pouvoir aimé une personne d'une autre faction,pouvoir voir sa famille malgré nos choix de vie;Il y a aussi la formation des enfants qui va changer, ils vont avoir une formation des autres factions après leur choix de vie et donc devenir polyvalent,pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouver du premier coup ils ont une deuxième chance avant d'être des "Indépendants" (les sans-factions se sont renommer). Il n'y a pas que ça, pour les Indépendants des appartements seront pour eux et leurs métiers seront baby-sitter ou dans le bâtiments : des métiers qu'aucune des factions ne faisaient qui ont été choisi par vote dans leur faction.

Après cette longue discussion, nous arrivons au secteur des fraternels... Un secteur où je ne vais plus depuis la mort de Caleb et notre retour chez les Audacieux. Chris' me prend la main et nous sautons du train toutes les deux comme lors du premier jour chez les Audacieux après la cérémonie...

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu..._**

**_Bisous et prenez soin de vous_**

**_Je vous préviendrais quand je posterais la suite sous la vue de Tobias ..._**

**_-Call me Divergent-_**


End file.
